


he’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got

by ofamaranthlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Past Gabriel/Kali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History cannot be erased and some people can't change.  Gabriel may be an archangel, but he's also a Trickster, and Sam's reminded of that more often than he'd like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he’s good and he’s bad and he’s all that I’ve got

**Author's Note:**

> These were two drabbles I wrote on Tumblr, so I'm posting them here. I felt like the world needed some more darker!Gabriel, so here it is. c:

They’re walking down a street one morning in Small Town, Iowa when it happens.

A fancy red car drives by, and Gabriel eyes it like a cat would a mouse. When he turns away, the car suddenly veers to the side, smashing clear through a utility pole before hitting a brick wall. The sick sound of metal on concrete causes Sam to jerk with wide eyes; even after everything he has seen, simple human error can still surprise him. An arm across his chest prevents Sam from rushing to the scene.

"Don’t bother. He’s dead," Gabriel chirps, and he sounds far too happy about this.

Sam gapes like a fish as he turns from the car crash back to Gabriel, putting two and two together. It takes an extraordinary amount of effort to keep his voice down, but the fear and disgust is clear in his tone. “Gabriel, did you… did you cause him to crash?” 

Gabriel just smiles as he skips forward, a little bounce in his step. “Sure did.”

The proud intonation of those words leaves Sam frozen in place. “Why?”

With a twirl, Gabriel spins around to face Sam, his smile wicked and eyes bright like a child on Christmas morning. “He cheated on his wife in that car. Three times in the last week, as a matter of fact. He dug his own grave there, so might as well bury him in it.”

Gabriel laughs and laughs, a high pitched sound that makes Sam want to hurl as he stares at his lover in dismay. If Gabriel notices Sam’s horrified reaction, he doesn’t care, just spins back around and heads down the street again. “C’mon, Sam. I want French Toast for breakfast. “

The casual change in subject makes Sam’s stomach churn, and he watches Gabriel’s retreating form in silent disbelief. A little voice in his mind tells him he should reconsider his choice in bed partners, if not for moral reasons than at least for his own sanity and well-being. But when has self-preservation ever been high on Sam’s to-do-list?

Sam follows Gabriel down the street again to the sound of sirens echoing in the distance.

\--

Sam corners Gabriel in the library later that evening. Gabriel’s perched on one of the chairs, thumbing through an old book with only mild interest in his eyes. When he doesn’t look up from the book, Sam clears his throat. Golden eyes dart to Sam’s face, and Sam nearly forgets what he came to ask in the first place.

"Hey," he says. "Can we talk?"

A flicker of suspicion in that honey gaze, but Gabriel gestures to the chair next to him nonetheless. “Be my guest.”

With a nod, Sam approaches in slow paces, and the sound of his footsteps seem to echo. Maybe that’s just his nerves.

He sits down and runs his hands over his denim-clad legs. “Why’d you do it earlier?”

"Do what?" Gabriel asks, but Sam can see the beginning of a sneer, knows that Gabriel knows what Sam’s asking. Sam’s face hardens, hoping his resolute will do the same.

"Kill that guy in the car."

Gabriel shrugs and tries to act nonchalant, but Sam can see the stiff line to his shoulders, the way something in his jaw twitches. “I don’t like home wreckers.”

"So you kill them?" Sam’s leaning in closer, which he knows is a dumb move, but he needs Gabriel to pay attention. "That’s kind of extreme, Gabriel."

Gabriel slams shut the book he’s holding, tossing it to the side without looking. There’s a fire in his eyes, a subtle warning for Sam to stop provoking the tiger. But yeah, self-preservation? Sam’s never been good with that.

"Says the boy with so much blood on his hands, he could drown," Gabriel says, and the cold, biting tone to his words strikes something ugly in Sam. But he doesn’t back down. He’s not going to let Gabriel change the subject.

"I don’t just go around killing random people!" Sam snaps. Gabriel’s smile in response is nothing short of poisonous.

"Neither do I," Gabriel says, his voice cold.

Sam shakes his head with a disgusted sound, head turning away. He can feel Gabriel staring, but he doesn’t want to face him right now.

"You know who I am, Sam. What I do. You knew that long before you entertained jumping my bones. Why does it bother you now?" Gabriel murmurs.

It’s a fair point. They met when they caught Gabriel on one of his murdering sprees after all, so it’s not like Sam should be surprised about Gabriel’s little hobbies. And when Gabriel has been doing so much to help him, Dean, and Cas, they aren’t in too much of a place to ask what Gabriel did in his spare time. But every time that Gabriel comes to bed reeking of blood like it’s the latest and hottest perfume, Sam never fails to be disgusted that his lover seems to get off on killing those he deems deserving of a cruel and creative death.

When Sam doesn’t respond, Gabriel makes his move. With lightning quick speed, he’s on his feet and at Sam’s side, one hand buries in Sam’s hair and forcing their eyes together. Sam wonders if angels can burn out a mortal without using their grace, because the heat Gabriel’s emanating feels like it could scorch Sam’s soul.

"Did you think you could change me, Sam? Is that it?" Gabriel asks, sneering again. Sam tries to shake his head, but he stops when it only results in his hair being tugged more. Gabriel tightens his grip.

"You know what Kali and I used to do, Sam?" he asks, leaning in close to breathe warm air against Sam’s ear, leaving him shuddering against his will. "We used to kill countless people. People who Kali thought deserved to die, and then those she just wanted to kill for fun. We’d destroy villages until there was nothing left but corpses. Kali would drink the blood, and then she’d push me down on the blood and guts and ride me to the hardest orgasms I ever had."

Sam swallows, eyes widened at the imagery. Gabriel nuzzles Sam’s ear before giving the lobe a quick, sharp bite. “This is me Sam, like it or not. I’m not forcing you to stay on this pony ride. You can get off aaaaany time you want.”

And like that, Gabriel relinquishes his hold on Sam’s hair and steps back, leaving Sam to exhale a sharp breath as he stares up at Gabriel. Gabriel leers down at Sam, clearly expecting Sam to walk away, to declare him the monster that he is and leave him. And maybe he is a monster, and maybe Sam is crazy and a king of making bad life decisions, because he doesn’t leave. He sits there, staring at the archangel until he appears to be placated, if only for a little while. 

Sam lifts his hand from his thigh in a slow, cautious offering. His face is still hard and angry, he knows that, because he still doesn’t like what Gabriel does and maybe he never will. But he extends his hand because he wants to, because he doesn’t want to give this up quite yet. Gabriel eyes his hand like it’s something that will bite him, and for a moment, Sam thinks Gabriel is going to slap it away or leave. But Gabriel takes a step closer, lifts his own hand and takes Sam’s.

"You can’t change me," Gabriel whispers, his tone heavy with finality.

Sam gives a sad smile and says with barely-masked regret, “I know.”


End file.
